


We Ain't Never Getting Older

by Larrymama15



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, bu they're in a car, mentions of bodily fluids, some alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymama15/pseuds/Larrymama15
Summary: An AU based off the song "Closer" by The Chainsmokers. Louis and Harry have been apart for four years without speaking, until it all changes when Louis spots Harry in a hotel bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my AMAZING group chat who were my guinea pigs for this little ficlet. I love you all so much.

Louis threw his head back in loud, albeit absolutely false, laughter, forcibly downing the rest of his gin and tonic. This was his work laugh, the one he put on for clients while he was being regaled with incredibly boring stories from older men who talked about things like their latest golf tourney. He should probably slow down on the alcohol. One could say he drank too much, but he was okay. 

His job in insurance was a complicated mixture of terribly stuffy and extremely well paying, it had provided a life of comfort that Louis had grown accustomed to. It was stable, he was well paid; it was also insanely tedious and dull, to the point where Louis counted the seconds between when someone asked him what he did and when their eyes glazed over as he was explaining it. 

He hadn't really had much excitement in his life since, well since he could really remember. He couldn't believe it had been over four years since his life had completely changed. His mind begged him to relive the memories of his past life, images flickering at the back of his eyes. 

A broken down car with an old mattress tied on top, an open desert highway, brunette curls being whipped into his face by the wind. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his body tense when he heard that Blink 182 song he hated so much start to faintly play across the corners of his mind. Without any warning he stood so quickly that he alarmed the men whose names and faces were already blurring together. 

"Excuse me gentleman, my apologies. I um, I need a moment. Thank you." Louis stuttered out, looking at his coworker Travis pleadingly, praying he would smoothly take over in Louis' wake. 

"You okay, Tomlinson?" A man who Louis thought was named Barry asked, a note of concern in his voice. 

"Absolutely." Louis stated, firmly, more to himself than to this group of vanilla oatmeal disguised as men in front of him. "I just need some air. Excuse me, gentleman. I will be right back." 

He turned on his heels and fled, unsure of where he was going, headed out of the hotel bar as quickly as he could manage without causing a scene. His ear caught the notes of what he swore was a familiar laugh, and turned to briefly catch a glimpse of broad back, chestnut curls delicately tumbling down a beautifully patterned silk shirt. In that moment, all the breath left his lungs. He stood in the middle of a crowded hotel bar, people milling around him, muttering about what his problem was. 

He didn't hear any of them, his mind and body were completely frozen in place as he willed the man in the silk shirt to turn so he could dismiss it as nonsense and get out of here. 

Sure enough, the broad backed man in the beautiful shirt finally sat down, gesturing wildly and wiggling his pert little bum onto a bar stool. And in that moment Louis' world crumbled. 

It was him. Harry. Harry was here. His Harry. Or rather, the man in the silk was an identical twin to the man who, four years ago, Louis had passionately begged to stay as Harry had informed him he couldn't be with him any longer. The same Harry that Louis had watched walk away and had, like the idiot he was, never pursued. 

Four years. Four years had gone and not a single word between them. Louis couldn't even remember the amount of times his fingers had itched to call, or text. To hear Harry's voice again, to touch Harry's skin again, to see those beautiful green eyes looking through him, to kiss his impossibly pink plump lips again. 

Louis was a different person now. He shook his head and willed himself to stop, to walk away, to preserve some of his own dignity and pride and go back to the table of bland and dull. 

Oh what the hell, he thought. Might as well say hello. What could it hurt?

He strolled over, smoothing a delicate hand through his hair, desperately seeking any reflective surface to reassure himself that he looked good. Harry's profile, his stupid gorgeous shirt, his hands, all of it overwhelming Louis even from where he had started, across the room, unnoticed by his ex. 

Harry, he willed, his mind screaming at him to turn the other way, look at me. Notice I'm here before I get there. 

Amazingly, as if he had heard Louis' telepathic plea, Harry's head snapped over to him, his eyes widened and eyebrows shooting up in surprise. His mouth fell open, hands frozen in the middle of his ridiculous gesture, so obviously shocked that the blonde man he was speaking to physically turned around on his stool to see what Harry was looking at. 

Louis' heart was hammering wildly in his chest and he struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Harry looked incredible, sinful even, and Louis could feel his cock definitely perk up in his trousers. Fuck. 

The urge to run away flooded his entire body, arousal and fear swing dancing in a haze around him. He could feel sweat threatening to thicken and bead up into a reality on his brow. He forced the thought of fleeing out of his brain and walked toward Harry ever more determined, slightly aggressive even. He would show him just what a good thing he was missing out on. He would show Harry Styles that he was doing just fine without him, thank you very much. 

Harry had dropped his hands and narrowed his eyes, the two of them staring at each other, and Louis was dying to know the thoughts going on in his head. He looked so goddamn beautiful, out of place in his loud silk shirt but somehow still perfectly fitting in. 

Pretty. He looked so pretty sitting at the hotel bar. Louis' mind was suddenly bombarded by a firestorm of memories, Harry's legs wrapped him, his hands tangled in Harry's curls, Harry's light snore, Harry falling asleep while they drove to a new adventure, the way his lips pulled back when he laughed, Harry painted across his back, Harry above him with eyes fluttered shut as he pushed into him with a groan, the way his tongue peeked out before he ate, Harry in an apron baking cookies, Harry singing loudly in the car. He smiled, his eyes never leaving the other man's face, and he could see Harry visibly relax, a shy smile (no dimple) slowly appeared.

Louis stopped between the two stools and looked at Harry. 

"Uh. Hi Harry. How are you?" Louis asked, attempting to remain calm and keep the tremble out of his voice. Panicking, he didn't wait for a response and instead turned to the blonde Harry had been talking to. "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson. And you are?" 

"Hey man, my name's Niall." The blonde man said, as he reached out and shook Louis' outstretched hand, a polite but very confused smile on his face. He shot a look to Harry, a very obvious question in his eyes. Harry shook his head once, so slightly Louis might have missed it if he wasn’t so in tune with Harry's movements. Awkward. It was so awkward because Harry wasn't saying anything, and Louis wished the floor would open and swallow him whole. 

"Nice to meet you Niall. Mind if I have a word with Harry here? We're old friends." 

Harry snorted into his drink at that, but gave Niall a quick nod and a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Louis. He realized, as another wave of panic washed over him, that he knew nothing of Harry's life now. For all he knew, this Neil guy could have been Harry's new boyfriend. 

"He seems nice. Cute. Your friend? Boyfriend?" Louis asked pointedly, as Harry's polite smile dropped into a frown. 

"Uh no. Just a friend." Harry pouted, and Louis wondered if he wanted there to be more. The thought of someone being insane enough to reject the Adonis sitting in front of him boggled his mind.

"Ah. Mind if I sit?" Louis motioned to the stool next to him, and Harry shook his head but did not speak again. Apparently Louis was really into self torture and deprecation, so he hopped onto the high back stool (he hated tall bar chairs, they made him feel tiny and he worked hard to never feel that way) his feet dangling a bit, Harry looking at him with sparkling amusement in his eyes. Louis would have made a snappy comment but he was too busy desperately trying to flag down the bartender. He needed alcohol, and pronto.

He ordered his gin and tonic and another dirty martini for Harry, who began to protest but was cut off with a wave of Louis' hand. Louis needed alcohol. He needed Harry to have alcohol. 

"So, Harry," Louis began slowly, forcing himself to be conversational and to not knock back his drink in one go, "how have you been?" 

Harry eyed him, a mirthful quirk to his lips. He looked him up and down, giving him a full once over, and Louis felt himself shiver under Harry's bemused expression. 

"You look really good Lou. Really good. It's so crazy to see you here." Harry sighed, leaning in just so to swipe up his martini, looking up at Louis while he sipped. And okay, that's not fair. A hint of vanilla infused cologne wafted over to Louis, who was surprised to learn that Harry's trademark scent had not changed in four years. Louis felt his cock again perk up again, memories rolling around his brain like a spilled box of pencils. 

Harry bit his lip and Louis watched a faint flush paint his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Was he... was he flirting with Louis? 

"God Harry, you look amazing. That shirt! Only you could make a shirt like that look so incredible." And wow, okay, so Louis was flirting right back. Harry giggled, actually giggled, and the sound of his breathy laugh went straight to Louis' dick. This was definitely going to end badly, he thought. 

Harry laid a hand on Louis' arm gently, like he would spoil him if he wasn't so careful, like Louis would escape if he didn't move so cautiously. As if. Louis was bolted into place by that hand, cement poured over his dangling feet, weighing him into place. He wouldn't have moved for all the money in the world.

"Lou." Harry whispered, voice dropped so they had to lean into each other. "I mean it. You look really good. I think you look as good as the day I met you." He licked his lips just so, and Louis was gone. Helpless and stricken, for the boy turned very much a man in front of him with the long curls, cross necklace dangling, silk shirt unbuttoned just enough that when he leaned forward, as he was now, his butterfly tattoo peeked out. 

Louis could feel the blood pumping faster and hotter in his veins. He ached to get closer to Harry, to feel the way his mouth responded when he was kissed, to have those big hands roam his entire body. He blinked slowly, pupils surely dilating with lust, their reflection mirrored as he watched Harry's do so. He swallowed thickly, and willed the blood to flow anywhere but his groin, pulling his lips back in a small smile but not even moving the breadth of an inch. Harry was spellbinding. Magic. 

"I've missed you too," he managed to rasp out, not even realizing Harry had never actually said he missed him aloud. He snaked his tongue out to moisten his lips and continued, "You look too good to be real." 

Harry's eyes noticeably darkened, and he removed his hand from Louis' arm, Louis immediately missing it's warmth. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to sink his teeth into him. He wanted to fuck him until he begged for mercy, wanted to be fucked until he himself begged too. 

"Want to get out of here?" Harry asked lightly, but Louis could hear the lust in his voice from a mile away. He nodded, slowly, just once, hoping he was not giving away just how badly he wanted that. Harry swiped up his drink and downed the martini in one gulp, gesturing at Louis to do the same. 

He stood, and leaned in to whisper in the shell of Louis' ear. "Going to tell Ni. Give me one minute." 

Louis shivered, and marveled at the closeness of Harry and the gruffness that was his voice. He knew that voice and knew it well, knew exactly where this was headed unless he put a stop to it now. 

There was not one reason in the entire span of human thought that could come to Louis' mind as to why he would put a stop to this. He flagged down the bartender who eyed him with a smirk, Louis impatiently signing the receipts, tipping very generously, eager to be done and out of the bar with Harry, eager to find out what was going to happen next. If his poor, often neglected, cock had any say, however, it certainly wouldn't be a very long night. 

He stayed seated and idly opened his phone, texting his Travis (who, thankfully couldn't see him from their placement in the bar), that he had fallen ill. He apologized and made a mental note to buy Travis lunch, and began scrolling through his Instagram for something to do when Harry reappeared, looking flushed and a bit nervous. 

"Should I call a cab?" Louis questioned as he slid off the bar stool, and Harry pulled keys out of his pocket with a shake of his head. 

" 'M parked down the road." He said, again giving Louis a once over with his eyes, and Louis caught his glance with a smirk. Harry brushed his finger tips down Louis' shoulder and clasped their hands together, his hand warm and big and fitting as perfectly as Louis remembered. He nudged Louis just once and Louis sprang into action, leading Harry out of the grand hotel bar and onto to the street. Harry motioned the proper direction of his car and they were walking, silent, both of their hearts beating rapidly, as Louis could feel through Harry's grip on his hand. 

Harry stopped when the arrived at a Range Rover, and Louis was momentarily surprised but still reached out to open the passenger side door. Harry was faster, however, spinning Louis until he was backed up against the car, caging him in with his arms, eyes blown open and hungry. The movement took Louis by surprise not only in its speed, but in the graceful fluidity of motion. Almost as if Harry was being gentle, afraid of hurting Louis. And okay, Louis hated to feel small. Hated being vulnerable. Anyone else he would have snarled at, but Harry wasn't just anyone else. 

Harry dipped his head down to press his forehead to Louis', his eyes darting down to Louis' lips. 

"Lou." He murmured. "I want to kiss you. May I kiss you, please?" And he looked at Louis with such boyish charm, eagerness and enthusiasm radiating from him. Not fair, Louis thought. He knows I eat up that polite shit. 

"Yeah." Louis whispered, as his eyes fluttered shut involuntarily, waiting to be kissed. He felt Harry's hot breath on his face, smelling of mint and alcohol and perfection, and after what felt like a millennium passed he felt the warm, achingly delicate press of Harry's delectably plump lips on his own. 

The kiss was soft and lovely, but it was over almost as soon as it started, and Louis' eyes popped open. Harry was above him, hesitating as if he was waiting for Louis to flee, his eyes wide and full of fear. Desperate to reassure him and calm the storm in his own mind, Louis moved his chin purposefully slow, closing his eyes only as Harry's own squeezed shut, kissing him tenderly, but firm. A small groan rumbles through Harry, and Louis was lost again, his tongue sliding into to Harry's hot and willing mouth, lips parting eagerly.

They kissed with a sense of familiarity, of long borne association, but it was passionate and intense instead of boring, and rather than feeling lost Louis felt found, home once again in Harry's mouth and in his arms. It was intense to the point of aching, and Louis had something frozen inside of him snap. He grabbed at Harry and pulled him closer, always closer, hitching his leg around Harry's hip, aligning his painfully hard cock to Harry's own with a gasp. 

Harry ground down onto him filthily and Louis saw stars, breaking away from their kiss to pant for breath. Harry attached himself to Louis' neck, one hand moving up and down his back while the other clumsily grabbed at his trouser buttons. 

"Harry." Louis rumbled, and Harry's head popped up, his curls bouncing, his eyes completely clouded over with lust. "We're on the street love. Can we, is there somewhere we can go?" Louis could hear the desire in his own voice, he sounded wrecked already, and a sly smile spread over Harry's bitten-pink lips. 

Harry moved away from him, and Louis had to stop himself from whining at the loss of Harry's solid weight and good friction on his cock. He watched as Harry opened the door the backseat and looked at Louis, who laughed darkly but hopped up in, Harry scrambling in behind him. He turned to make a joke about being horny teenagers unable to wait, and was met instead with Harry roughly kissing him and resuming his grabbing for his trouser buttons, as if he had never been interrupted.

Louis briefly contemplated breaking the kiss to talk about this with Harry and what this all meant, thought better of it, and instead reached up to tangle his hands in Harry's curls with a sigh, tugging gently and listening to Harry react in time. They melted into each other, hips met with rolling hips, each searching for a needed friction for their cocks, their kiss turning sloppy and their thrusting became more frantic. 

Finally successful in his ploy to undo Louis' pants, Harry broke their kiss and dropped down to release Louis' cock. The head was practically purple and blurting pre come, and Louis watched as Harry's pink little tongue peeked out the second before he dipped down to take all of Louis into his mouth. 

Louis gasped as Harry hollowed his cheeks and looked up at him, his eyes glassy, pupils blown so wide he could barely see a hint of green. He was absolutely breathtaking like this, and Louis had to tear his gaze away, before he came at the mere sight of Harry's mouth stretched around his cock.

He greedily slurped away, and Louis tilted his hips up just the way he knew Harry like when Harry bobbed down, his hands knotted in his favorite chestnut curls. He was practically chanting praise, alternating between moans of pleasure and whispered words of affirmation for Harry, his Harry. 

He could feel himself on the edge, embarrassingly close to an orgasm. And okay, it had been a long time since he's had his dick sucked, and no one in his pathetic line of hook ups was as good at it as Harry, who was armed with years worth of knowledge of exactly the way Louis liked his dick sucked, thank you very much. 

He tugged Harry's hair once, sharply, silently willing him to pop off. Harry simply groaned in response and increased the pressure. 

The sensation was too much for Louis and he came with a long guttural moan, his hips stuttering up into Harry's warm, wet, perfect mouth. 

Harry swallowed everything Louis gave him and pulled off with a long swipe of his tongue up Louis' cock. Harry wiped his chin on his hands and sat back, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Louis tucked his still semi hard cock back into his jeans and beckoned Harry to come closer. Harry braced himself on the front seat and Louis pulled him down on top of him again, kissing him and tasting himself in the process. He moved to Harry's neck, a known favorite, and fumbled with the button of Harry's impossibly skinny jeans. Harry threw his head back and moaned, a shiver running through him.

Louis nipped a little mark at the base of his throat and Harry winced only slightly at the pain, Louis lathing his tongue over the fresh bruise. He undid Harry's jeans and planted one hand on Harry's special little love handle, while wrapping the other hand around Harry's big, heavy cock that was as hard as he'd ever felt it. 

He began to jerk him slowly, waiting for the pre come to help ease the slide, listening to Harry's breath catch in his throat as his hand moved up and down. 

"You're a fucking rock star, you know that?" Louis whispered, and Harry moaned loudly. Louis remembered from their previous life that for Harry, it wasn't always the physicality of it all, but the experience. They had ripped the sheets off the corners of their mattress plenty of times, but Harry always listed his best times as the ones when Louis had made it an experience for him. 

Harry was thrusting into his hand now, his hips chasing the sensation of Louis grip on his cock, and Louis took a bite of the tattoo he could see just peeking out on Harry's shoulder, his shirt askew. Harry bucked into Louis' hand faster in response. 

"Fuck Harry, this is so fucking hot. I'd have fucked you right at the bar with all those people watching, you look so fucking good. Come on baby. Come for me. You want to come for me, don't you rockstar?" Louis panted into Harry's ear, Harry moaned in frustration, eyebrows knit together in concentration. He shot hot and high over Louis' first with a growl, the sound making Louis' dick stand straight to attention in his trousers once again. 

"Jesus fuck Louis" Harry exclaimed, propping himself up and tucking his cock away. "That was amazing. I haven't had an experience like that in ages." 

Louis blushed and started to say something, but Harry held up his hand. 

"I don't want to make this awkward Louis. I've been wracking my brain all night trying to figure out what ridiculous reason I had for leaving four years ago. I was insane. I'd really like it if we could reconnect. Uh. More so than we just did. May I have your number please? That is, if you're not already with someone, and if you want to, and if this didn't totally freak you out, of course." Harry rambled, toying with the cross dangling from his neck. 

Louis smiled. He could think of nothing he wanted more.


End file.
